For Auld Lang Syne
For Auld Lang Syne '''é uma missão de companheiro em Fallout: New Vegas. Como fazê-la '''Iniciando a missão Essa missão é iniciada por Arcade Gannon, quando ele percebe que seus antigos amigos da agora extinta Enclave poderiam fazer a diferença na segunda batalha por Hoover Dam. A missão é acionada ao ter Arcade como um companheiro, ganhando sua confiança, e tenho progredido até um dos pontos da missão principal (mesmo que ele não tenha sido recrutado quando isso acontecer). Se o jogador estiver seguindo a linha da missão principal para a independência de New Vegas (com o Yes Man), a missão será oferecida mesmo se o jogador não conseguiu a confiança de Arcade. Se o jogador estiver seguindo as missões da Legião de Caesar, será necessário que o jogador equipe uma armadura da NCR para receber a missão (mesmo se sua reputação com Caesar estiver grande). Pontos de ativação da missão principal O ponto específico na história que irá acionar a missão varia dependendo se o jogador conseguiu a confiança de Arcade (veja a sessão logo abaixo) e em qual linha da missão principal o jogador está seguindo. Se Arcade aprovar o jogador (com pelo menos dois "pontos de confiança" ganhados pelo métodos abaixo), ele irá oferecer a missão For Auld Lang Syne se uma ou mais das condições abaixo foram feitas (mesmo se Arcade não for seu companheiro quando isso acontecer): * The House Always Wins, parte V está ativada, e o jogador reporta para Mr. House que o bunker da Brotherhood of Steel foi dizimado. * Wild Card: Change in Management está ativada e o jogador instala Yes Man na estrutura principal do Lucky 38. * For the Republic, Part 2 está ativada e o jogador reporta para Colonel Moore que Mr. House foi morto ou desconectado de sua estrutura principal. * Mesmo que o player não tenha acumulado dois "pontos de confiança", Arcade irá oferecer a missão quando o ponto seguinte for atingido: ** Wild Card: Finishing Touches está ativada e o jogador ativa o chip de substituição na subestação El Dorado. Nota: '''Arcade não irá oferecer a missão em resposta à qualquer missão da Legião de Caesar, embora seja possível trabalhar em várias missões principais ao mesmo tempo. Porém, é possível ativar a missão mesmo quando se está seguindo Caesar. Para fazê-lo, consiga o status de "aceito" com a Legião de Caesar (e também com a NCR, se você quer impedir com que eles se tornem um inimigo imediato, mas conseguir uma reputação favorável com Caesar é muito mais difícil) e instale o Yes Man. Ambas as missões "Don't Tread on the Bear!" e "Beware the Wrath of Caesar!" serão ativadas. Note que se você chegar longe nas linhas das missões principais o suficiente para oferecer a ajuda dos Boomers para ambos os lados, as duas missões serão ativadas, e instalar o Yes Man tornará você "difamado". Para evitar qualquer repercussão, pela NCR, isso significa terminar as missões Render Unto Caesar até a Parte 2 (Matar o Mr.House e reportar de volta à Caesar antes de instalar o Yes Man), e também The Finger of Suspicion, matando Benny na arena, assim como derrotando todos os competidores na arena (todos dão reputação com a Legião). Se o jogador convence os Remanescentes para lutar por Caesar, ou viaje para Legate's Camp para começar o ataque a Hoover Dam, Arcade irá sair. Mesmo quando você se aproximar do Bunker dos Remanescentes, ele não ativará a missão. '''Conseguindo a provação de Arcade Arcade mantém um registro de "pontos de confiança" que o player conseguiu com ele. Para que ele lhe ofereça a missão, o jogador necessita conseguir mais ou menos 5 pontos ao ir em locais que ativam memórias positivas da Enclave, elogiando-o, fazendo coisas inteligentes (com níveis altos de Inteligência), ou fazendo coisas que são boas para os Followers of the Apocalypse. Nem todos locais ou eventos em que Arcade comenta representam melhorias no seu nível de apreciação do jogador. Arcade também mantém registro de pontos de "não-gostar", mas eles não interferem na missão. Eles são apenas usados para ativar avisar ao jogador sobre seu comportamento e eventualmente faz com que Arcade saia do grupo permanentemente. A seguir está uma lista de eventos que lhe darão pontos de confiança com Arcade, ao tê-lo como companheiro. Em certas situações, você ganha quantias diferentes de pontos dependendo da sua resposta em diálogo: * 1 ponto por viajar até o Crashed Vertibird no sudoeste de Camp Searchlight (é necessário que Arcade comente sobre o vertibird). * 1 ponto por ir em Silver Rush, em Freeside (aguarde o comentário de Arcade sobre as armas) ** Mesmo que o jogador escolha matar todos os Van Graffs e roubar suas armas em Silver Rush, Arcade ainda irá comentar na grande quantidade de armas de energia. * 1 ponto ao viajar até REPCONN Headquarters (não confunda o local com REPCONN Test Site) * Ao viajar para The Fort com Arcade, ele irá falar com você, perguntando-lhe porque vocês estão lá. As respostas certas são: ** 2 pontos ao dizer: "Vamos apenas ouví-lo, descobrir o que ele está tramando, e ir embora." ** 1 ponto ao dizer: "Eu só quero ouvir o Caesar." ** 1 ponto ao dizer: "Do jeito que New Vegas está desarrumada, você realmente acha que Caesar não tem nada a oferecer?", seguido de, "Só estou tentando ter a mente aberta." *** Todos os comentários acima funcionarão, mesmo se Caesar for morto anteriormente. * Falar com Thomas Hildern sobre qualquer coisa (qualquer conversa que termina com Hildern dizendo, "Sim... Adeus." ou "Caminho errado?...") com Arcade em seu grupo vai fazê-lo conversar com você sobre Hildern e seus motivos (apenas uma vez). ** 2 pontos por dizer, "Ainda bem que ainda existem pessoas como você por perto." ** 1 ponto ao dizer, "Tenho certeza que ele quer o bem." * Durante a missão That Lucky Old Sun, quando o jogador chega ao computador principal. Arcade irá sugerir que a energia deveria ser direcionada para Freeside e Westside. ** 1 ponto por dizer, "É claro." ** 1 ponto por dizer, "Por que não toda a área igualmente?", então, passando uma checagem de Inteligência maior do que 7, dizer, "Redundante. Se Caesar tomar a barragem e cortar a energia, será caos por toda New Vegas." quando Arcade perguntar por que. ** Note que não é necessário fazer o que Arcade quer; você ganhará o ponto apenas por falar com Arcade. A conversa não será ativada se você já entrou na sala do terminal e recrutou Arcade depois do ato. * Existem vários pontos associados com a missão The White Wash: ** 1 ponto ao dizer, "Se você diz. Não estou discutindo." quando Arcade menciona que ele ouviu falar sobre Anderson, se o jogador visitar Westside com ele após ter completado The White Wash sem ele no grupo. ** 2 pontos por completar The White Wash ao culpar os Scorpions e deixar Tom Anderson ir embora. ** 1 ponto por completar White Wash ao fazer Tom se entregar com uma falsa história sobre uma luta por Dazzle, mas permitindo que Westside Co-op continue a ter a água. ** 1 ponto ao passar por uma checagem de inteligência de 7, dizendo, "Você está assumindo um motivo sem provas. Por favor, seja racional." quando Arcade fica nervoso por causa da morte de Tom Anderson, no final de The White Wash (obviamente isso só acontece se Tom for morto). *** 1 ponto por dizer, "É mais limpo dessa forma, sem trazer a NCR para cá. Nenhuma conexão de Anderson com os locais." ao responder Arcade sobre o porque da morte de Tom. Recrutando os Remanescentes Quando a missão for ativada, Arcade irá se aproximar do jogador, e perguntar se ele tem um tempo para conversar. Arcade dirá que ele gostaria que o jogador o ajude a convencer uns amigos seus, da antiga Enclave, para ajudar na batalha por Hoover Dam. Se o jogador aceitar, a missão irá começar. O jogador deve recrutar cinco antigos membros da Enclave, conhecidos como os Remanescentes, para participarem de uma reunião para discutir sobre a batalha por Hoover Dam. Se algum dos cinco está morto, a missão não poderá ser completada, e irá falhar. Cada um deles tem uma árvore de conversação, e alguns irão ter objeções, mas todos podem ser convencidos a aparecer. Cada um deles irá dar ao jogador uma palavra de uma senha para abrir o Bunker dos Remanescentes, onde a reunião acontecerá. Os cinco remanescentes são: * Daisy Whitman, encontrada em Novac, próxima ao seu quarto do hotel. Sua palavra é "Dear". * Cannibal Johnson, encontrado na caverna do Cannibal Johnson. Sua palavra é "old". * Doctor Henry, encontrado na principal construção de Jacobstown. Sua palavra é "friends". ** A quest Guess Who I Saw Today deve ser completada antes que Henry concorde em ir à reunião. * Orion Moreno, encontrado em sua casa próxima à NCR Sharecropper Farms. Sua palavra é "remember". * Judah Kreger, encontrado em Westside. Sua palavra é "Navarro". Nota importante: '''Após pedir para cada membro dos Remanescentes para comparecer à reunião, o jogador deverá esperar para que Arcade se aproxime dele e faça um comentário sobre cada um dos membros. Para cada comentário de Arcade, o jogador pode falar duas coisas: uma que diz com que as pessoas não deveriam esquecer seu passado, e outra que diz que as pessoas deveriam esquecer seu passado e começar de novo. Dependendo das resposta que o jogador der, Arcade irá se sentir mais inclinado a ajudar os Remanescentes na batalha, ou ir para Freeside, ajudar os Followers of the Apocalypse. Comentar com Arcade que os remanescentes deveriam se sentir orgulhosos sobre seu passado, fará com que Arcade queira lutar na batalha por Hoover Dam. Comentar com ele que os remanescentes deviam esquecer o passado e começar de novo, fará com que Arcade queira ficar em Freeside junto com os Followers. '''Encontro no Bunker Assim que os cinco remanescentes forem convencidos, o jogador deve ir se encontrar com eles no Bunker dos Remanescentes (ao sudeste de Jacobstown). As cinco palavras dadas ao jogador criam a frase: "Dear old friends, remember Navarro." ("Caros velhos amigos, lembrem-se de Navarro"). Essa frase irá abrir a porta principal do Bunker. Ao entrar, o jogador deve ir até a sala de instruções e falar com Judah Kreger. Ele irá perguntar por qual lado eles irão lutar, seja Legião ou NCR. Se o jogador estiver do lado do Mr. House, ou tornando New Vegas independente, então deverá escolher "ajudar a NCR". Ajudando a NCR Se o jogador escolher com que os remanescentes ajudem a NCR, Orion Moreno sairá da sala. Ele se encontrará logo do lado de fora da sala, irá se equipar com uma Remnants Power Armor, e com seu Gatling Laser. Irá falar sobre todo o seu ódio pela NCR, e se recusará a lutar por eles. Se o jogador tiver a habilidade Speech de 80, ou a reputação Wild Child com a NCR, Orion pode ser convencido a participar no ataque, se não, o jogador terá que matá-lo. O jogador pode, então, entrar à sala de instruções. Judah irá lhe dizer para você conversar com Daisy, que lhe treinará no uso de Power Armors. Se você não precisou matar Orion, e não pegou sua armadura, ela lhe dará sua Remnants Power Armor. Ajudando a Legião Se o jogador escolher com que os remanescentes ajudem a Legião, Cannibal Johnson e Arcade Gannon irão sair, e não é possível convencê-los a ficar, O jogador pode, então, falar com Orion para receber o treinamento para usar Power Armor. Moreno irá lhe dar a armadura de Cannibal Johnson, já que ele não irá usá-la. Preparando-se para o ataque Judah pedirá ao jogador que ele saia do bunker, enquanto eles planejam o ataque. O jogador irá receber 500 XP e a missão termina. Se o jogador convenceu-os a lutar pela Legião, Arcade se aproximará dele e o acusará de ser louco e/ou um sociopata, então deixa de ser permanentemente um companheiro. Se o jogador convencer os remanescentes a lutar pela NCR, Arcade se aproximará e perguntará se o Courier acha que ele deve se juntar à batalha em Hoover Dam. O jogador pode sugerir um caminho, mas se esse caminho contradizer as implicações dadas antes durante o recrutamento dos remanescentes, será necessário que o jogador tenha a habilidade Speech de 80 para convencer Arcade a escolher um caminho diferente. Arcade dirá que precisa ir pegar algo, e irá dar ao jogador todo seu equipamento, e sairá correndo do bunker. Logo após a missão terminar e você sair do bunker, ele voltará usando a Gannon Family Tesla Armor. Se ele planeja lutar ao lado dos remanescentes, ele estará usando a armadura durante a batalha, dizendo que não pode esquecer o passado de sua família. Se ele planeja ficar com os Followers durante a batalha, ele dará ao jogador sua armadura, e lhe dirá para usá-la bem durante a batalha. De ambos os jeitos, ele irá embora, e não poderá mais ser recrutado. de:Für Auld Lang Syne en:For Auld Lang Syne es:For Auld Lang Syne pl:"For Auld Lang Syne" ru:Давние времена Categoria:Quests de companheiros do Fallout: New Vegas